


Wilde Academy

by Kulkum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comic, Erotica, F/M, Humor, More tags coming, NSFW, Romance, Smut, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkum/pseuds/Kulkum
Summary: Judy Hopps was just getting used to the pacing and hard work required by the ZPD academy when the fox caught her eye...New series that I will be working on to help myself and TheWyvernsWeaver relax between major projects when we need to. This will be almost exclusively explicit content with some emotions and romance thrown in because I can't help myself. ;)The comic by TheWyvernsWeaver can be found on my NSFW Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kulkumshappyplaceSpecial thanks to @skeletonguys-and-ragdolls on Tumblr and Wodahset on Deviant Art!





	1. Fox on a Hot Showered Bun

**Author's Note:**

>     The showers were empty except for the tiny gray rabbit that was dwarfed by everything around her. Even the water was turned on low, allowing the streams of it to fall weakly on her undersized body. Anything more and she risked being drowned or thrown across the room by a fun thing called water pressure meant to rinse off massive mammals. Not her tiny, naked, miserable self. But it did feel good to have the hot water run over her without having to listen to the constant rumble and chatter of the other recruits, most of whom did their best not to make it seem like they were looking.

    Four weeks!

    She had been in the academy for four weeks and she was already doubting her ability to succeed. Running through an obstacle course designed for mammals up to thirty times her size,  _with_ mammals thirty times her size, had been jarring for the first two weeks. Simply knowing the basics of the training and what would be expected of her had not been enough, obviously. If the days had been any harder, physical limitations might have started to worry her as what she feared was reality started to sink in. Memories of being told that she should just stay and join the family business, being told that she would never make it past basic training, and the laughter and not so secret jokes of other recruits at her expense had only increased her determination.

    Now she was no longer failing miserably, which was an improvement. It had been almost a week since she’d fallen into the frigid water under the ice wall and even longer since she had dropped into the mud of the cross bars. Though she had just today heard the grating sound of the words she hated more than anything in all the world right now. ‘You’re dead, Cottontail!”

    Stupid fox. The slip-up had been his fault. She had been going through the motions of a basic enter and contain procedure with the Tod as her partner. They had taken positions on either side of the mock door, their tranq guns drawn. She had felt good. Confident. She just had to remember the steps…

    And then he had winked at her. Winked! The grin had not helped and it had been the surprise (and nothing else!) that had driven her pulse rate up and caused her to lose all focus until she realized that the signal had been given. Foolish as it felt to be the only recruit still outside of the doors a full fifteen seconds after the signal had been given, it was worse when she saw his smirk as he passed for the exercise reset. Even his walk was arrogant. His eyes, bright and brilliant emerald green, were always just a few degrees shy of amused when he looked at her. And why was he looking at her so often, anyway?

    “Stupid fox, did that on purpose,” she muttered to herself, tilting her head back to let the hot water run over her face.

    “What did I do on purpose?” came the all too familiar and clearly amused voice behind her, causing her to all but jump out of her fur when she swung around to face the entrance to the showers. Nicholas Wilde stood there, leaning against the tile wall with his bare arms folded over his cream-colored chest and a towel tossed over one shoulder, looking at her with a delighted smirk on his muzzle. Under normal circumstances, she might have been annoyed. Angry. How dare he walk in on her while she was showering! How dare he look at her while nude! Her mind, however, was trying to rewire itself when she realized that it wasn’t just his chest and arms that were bare: he wore not a stitch of clothing on that long, lean, and…

    She stopped herself short of thinking of his body as amazing. For a fox. The idea was still there, but at least this allowed her to deny thinking it. Working on a way to deny the fact that her eyes darted between his legs and lingered for a full three seconds on the furred sheath and respectable sac there, was going to be a little harder. So, she returned to the offended state of mind.

    “What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed, one paw trying to cover her groin while the other arm crossed her modest breasts to keep his eyes from them. And his eyes  _had_ been on them, she was certain of it even as they rested on hers when his brow shot up. “You can’t just come in here and ogle me while I’m taking a shower! What’s wrong with you?”

    The brow rose even further, the narrow muzzle straightening into an expressionless line as he pushed off of the wall and turned to walk towards the entrance. She thought he was leaving and, hating herself for doing so, took a moment to check out the butt attached to that long body. Like the tail, it was excellent. When she realized that he had stopped, her eyes followed his profile when he looked at the sign outside of the entrance, then back at her.

    “Doing all right there, Carrots?” he asked as he walked right back in, making her set her jaw when he closed the distance between them. Which put her much closer to the sexuality of a fox than she had ever expected to be. “Or did you miss the part where this is the male shower?”

    Her ears burned. Embarrassment was high when she realized that he was right. She had been tired: feet dragging, head hung, ear dropped back tired and hadn’t even bothered to glance at the sign on her way in. The fact that her ears were burning for another reason, a reason that was exactly two feet in front of her, had her doing everything in her power to avoid looking up at him. She battled the desire to snap back at him because he was right, of course.

    “I’ll leave,” she said, her voice a little smaller than she intended it to be. She blinked when he side-stepped her, finally following the motion with her eyes. When he reached out to turn on the shower beside hers without comment, everything became a little surreal for her. Testing the temperature of the water with one paw, he seemed to decide that it was good enough before he stepped under the streams. “W-what are you doing?”

    “Taking a shower,” he said, his tone so cool and easy that she wanted to scream as he raised his face into the steaming water. Being caught in the wrong shower was one thing, but having him start to take a shower next to her? The water pressed and slicked down orange fur until she could see the lines of muscle outlined through it while he ran his paws over his arms easily. It wasn’t until she noticed that he was watching her that she realized exactly how openly she had been watching  _him._ “You’ve already seen the goods, after all. I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable. There’s no shame if you’re scared.”

    The taunting tone of his voice spoke volumes to her and where she had been mortified a moment before, now she was just annoyed. And admittedly a little aroused. Admitted to herself, at least. Certainly not to the smug fox who was grinning as he returned to showering. Drawing a breath and releasing it with a huff, she returned to her own shower. “Yes, there is.”

    “Well, that’s the spirit,” she heard him mutter, sending him a glare only to find him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes with a little smile on his muzzle.

    It only took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t looking at  _her_ so much as he was looking at her  _ass._ The burning in her ears returned as she tried to close him out and focus on her own shower, rubbing soap into her fur quickly. She wasn’t about to leave unwashed, letting him have the victory of driving her off after she had already started her shower. Motion in orange drew her eyes now and then, though. The anger was slow to fade but, as it did, it gave way to curiosity as she glanced over to find him soaping his chest with both paws. Large paws that had long, dark claws at the tip of each finger. When she noted that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, she returned her attention to her own fur. The blush was not nearly as intense this time, but the tingle of interest was harder to suppress.

    “Want me to wash your back?”

    The question was so sudden and bold that the bar of soap slipped out of her paws, hitting the floor with a wet  _splat_ that made her wince. Not even thinking, she bent over at the waist to pick it up and made the mistake of turning her head to him as she did so. She was left with no question now, as his eyes zeroed in instantly on her rump, that he was taking another eyeful of her butt. The idea of quickly straightening herself annoyed her slightly as if it rewarded him a victory just to know she was uneasy around him.

    So, she decided not to be.

    It took her a good fifteen seconds to pick up the soap, during which time he became very aware of the fact that she was lingering in that pose for far longer than was needed. Not that this seemed to deter him from watching her, though she noted that the paws washing his stomach hesitated for a moment in a downward swoop that took them awfully close to his sheath. Knowing that he was watching her, she took a moment to lower her gaze to it, and as soon as she did, it twitched. Noticeably. A little more than noticeably, really. It thickened a little as she watched, a change that made her face flush hot as her nose twitched before she finally picked up the soap and stood upright.

    “I think I can manage,” she said, her voice sugar-sweet as she cast him an easy smile and rubbed the soap over her chest slowly. One part of her mind asked her what the hell she thought she was doing as she built up a sudsy lather and worked her paws down over the flat of her belly. Another part of her  _liked_ the fact that he was looking at her and refused to acknowledge the fact that it made her nervous.

    “Can I wash anything else?”

    She almost bobbled the soap again, in part because the tip of his tongue licked out over his lips after he said it. The interest in his eyes was shocking to her, for lack of a better word. The fact that he wasn’t even trying to hide it fascinated her. And exasperated her.

    “What do you want from me, Nick? A quickie in the shower or something?” she gave a little huff at that, mostly because of the odd ache just saying those words caused to form between her thighs. An ache she shut out as she looked over at him calmly. “Because that’s not happening.”

    “I like how your mind turns to sex there, Fluff,” he said with a grin that made her want to walk over and kick him in the shin. Though he derailed that line of thought when his soapy paws finally reached down below his belly. Derailing turned into a train wreck when she found herself watching him slowly soap his sheath, sliding his fingers down the creamy fur in such a way that she saw the tapered red tip peek out for a moment. She swallowed hard when they moved lower, sliding under his sac to lift his balls for a moment for a slow roll and careful soaping. For all, she knew it could have been exactly how a male fox washed. But the fact that when his paw withdrew, the dark pink tip of his cock remained exposed all on its own made her think otherwise. “It’s alright. I get it. I’m sure all cute little bunnies like yourself are afraid of foxes.”

    “Don’t call me cute,” she ground out, her teeth set as she purposefully raised her eyes to his. Even knowing that he was taunting her couldn’t stop her from feeling insulted, annoyed, and ready to prove him wrong. And damn if she couldn’t smell him now. The scent of male fox all but blazing in the shower now, enhanced by the humidity of steam lingering between them. She had to focus to still her nose. “And I am not afraid. Not all bunnies are afraid of foxes. And frankly, I see  _nothing_  to be afraid of.”

    “Oh,” he said, drawing it out as his grin turned a little wicked. “That’s good to know.”

    Rather than seeming insulted, he seemed to take her response as an affirmative to his proposition. He took a moment to rinse himself off before he turned his attention to her again. Lavender eyes widened a bit as the dripping wet fox moved from his spray of water, into her own. Pure stubbornness had her standing her ground even though she could no longer control the twitching of her nose as the spicy scent of aroused predator flooded her space. He held up one paw, pointed one finger towards the ground, and moved it in lazy circles. When she stared at him, her mind moving much too slow for her grasp a coherent, though, he held up the bar of soap in his other paw.

    “Back washing usually works better when the back can be reached.”

    There was a challenge in his tone and as far as she had already allowed this to go, she wasn’t very well going to turn her back, figuratively speaking, and give him a victory. Her eyes rested on his paws for a moment, a moment that sparked a whole new kind of interest. How would it feel to have those large, coarse-looking paws touch her? Would he be gentle? Would he be quick and rough? The fact that just one of his paws could have easily done the job of washing her back in just a few strokes had her a little more than curious. So curious that she had to force her tail not to wiggle when she looked up at his face again. Doing her best to look just on the edge of accepting his challenge, she gave a little shrug and turned her back to him with her arms left resting at her side for lack of a better place to put them. “Fine. But  _just_ my back, Wilde.”

    She could almost hear his smirk, her lifted ears swerving in his direction as she kept her eyes on the blank white tiles in front of her. Hearing him shifting around behind her, she assumed getting down on one knee so he could easily reach her back, she had to swallow nervousness. To say that this was odd for her was an understatement. Having never showered with anyone outside of her family, and even then not outside of the hustle and chaos of the communal showers when she had been much younger, she had to swallow a sound that threatened to escape when he touched her.

    She had been right: his paw was huge compared to her. Almost covering the entire span of her narrow back, the urge to arch  _into_ the touch had her biting her lips when he showed her that rough looking paws did not mean rough treatment. The touch was easily a caress, testing and feeling the fur on her back as it smoothed effortlessly down her spine. He stopped short of her tail before the spreading of his fingers on the path up again worked the slick soap down to her skin. And his claws. She felt his claws against her skin as he combed them through her fur and started to move that paw in slow circles over her back. Biting back the sound of delight that escaped her was simply not an option, because it came so suddenly that she wasn’t even aware of it until she felt the light huff of his breath against the back of her neck. She would have stiffened and pulled away from that closeness, if her mind wasn’t swimming in a sea of calm bliss. The stress of the last few weeks had been intense and this felt like pampering to her. Someone to wash her back, calm some nerves - and excite others - with paws on her…

    Paws.

    Coming out of her reverie, she realized that he had both paws on her now, and that they had moved a bit beyond her back. Long, agile fingers ran pads up to her sides just under her arms in a slightly more intimate touch that would have made her stiffen if her body, deciding to override her mind, hadn’t chosen to melt instead. “I…” she began and paused in the words when his touch lowered further to her hips. Her tail twitched quickly, obviously she was sure, when he cupped them for a moment with what she could have sworn was a little growl of appreciation. “I said just the back, Nick.”

    “You did, and I apologize,” he replied, how close his voice was to her ears making her eyes flutter closed as his paws continued to move over her hips. His thumbs and those deliciously rough pads swept outward to slide down the curve of her ass slowly. The action caused her to stiffen, tremble, and tighten her butt in a way that only seemed to encourage him to repeat the action. He didn’t seem particularly sorry. “Hard to resist, Fluff. You can tell me to stop.”

    “St…” Cut off by the swift exhale that escaped her when he squeezed her hips, his claws creating an amazing, tingling path of pleasure across her skin with a slow drag that made her hips arch towards him before she could stop them. “Stop talking.”

    Aroused wasn’t even the word for it. Captivated. Enraptured. Pleasure sang through her in a way that she hadn’t known existed beyond stories and movies that tried, and failed, to put them to words. The fact that he had hardly touched her should have been a warning, but she ignored everything as his paws moved fully to her rear. He took his sweet time about it, too. Soft, easy caresses encompassing the firm curves of her ass before his fingers spread to simply hold for a moment. Washing was obviously not his intent when he rolled his paws outward to spread her cheeks a little, an action which drew another growl from him as he enjoyed the view and a whimper from her as excitement spiked. While she knew it should have struck her as strange, wrong even, to let a fox of all mammals feel her up in the shower, she didn’t resist when she felt him curve his paws around her hips to drag her into the streams of water. She almost expected, and wanted, that pull to end with her pressed into his lap. What she would have done if he had, she wasn’t sure. Resist wasn’t even in the top ten options of reactions she expected herself to have, which surprised her almost as much as the fact that he started to slowly scrub and squeeze the soap out of her fur as water ran over her.

    “Do you want me to eat you out?”

    The tawdry nature of the words affected her almost as much as the fact that they had been softly growled against the base of her ear. A soft growl that was followed by a deep breath from the male, a hot exhale against her fur, and a slide of his paws around the front of her body. Her knees almost buckled when he cupped her modest breasts, those large and amazingly gentle paws exploring in a series of sensual, painless squeezes that had the rough pads brushing the fur aside to find the pink buds of her nipples. The sensation it sent shooting through her went right to the center of her legs and robbed her of her ability to reply with more than a breathless, “What?”

    “I can smell you,” he whispered, his voice, as much as she gentle slide of his palm pads over the pink tips, causing her to try and fail to muffle a whimper. “You smell nice, you’re tense. I can make you cum if you want.”

    “What?” Feeling like an idiot on some level for not being able to form a coherent thought, she managed to scrounge up enough annoyance in herself to turn it on him. “Why would I let you do that? You’re not even my type. Really, really not my type. Ears aren’t long enough.”

    Even though the words held a bit of that annoyance, she still couldn’t manage to bring herself to pull away from him. Not when he caught her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and rolled them gently. Obviously, her earlier concern about his paws being rough on a much smaller mammal had been way off base. She did feel him hesitate for half a second. There was a pause in his fingers, which she instantly regretted when the tingle became an aching need for  _more_ sensation that almost had her asking him to continue. Thankfully, he continued on his own and the relief it brought, even as the ache between her thighs increased, was enough to have her drop her ears and head back until she wound up on his shoulder. Eyes closed, not willing to meet his gaze for fear that she might suddenly remember that he was a smug bastard of a fox, she simply shivered when he took the motion as an invitation to nuzzle her neck. When his canines grazed her skin, right over the spot where her heartbeat was felt the strongest, she found herself incapable of holding back the moan.

    “That’s cute,” he muttered, surprising her when even the irritation of that wasn’t enough to break his spell over her. “If you’re afraid, I’ll stop. Otherwise, I have a little bet for you, since I’m ‘not your type’, carrot farmer.”

    “Don’t call me cute!” she hissed in annoyance at the three insults tossed at her, intentionally trying to get a rise out of her. Which confused her and distracted her as another hiss escaped, this one of pleasure when his paws fully cupped her breasts again and squeezed lightly before he brushed his thumbs teasingly over both nipples. “What are you talking about, fox?”

    “Since you want to think I’m not your type, a challenge for my fellow recruit,” he murmured, nipping at the rim of her ear once before continuing with hot words spoken directly against the base. “I’ll bet I can turn you into a wobbly puddle of post orgasmic bunny in less than ten minutes. If I win, you return the favor. When I want, where I want.”

    The challenge rose in her, already trying to suppress the sensations that were rolling through her. Blinking her eyes open, she looked up at him, ready to let that smug smirk help her along that path. Curious, how none of this was going her way. Even as he seemed to be doing his best not to touch her with more than his paws and muzzle, his gaze openly on her body with a look of stark fascination and hunger in those green eyes. The smug wasn’t on him, she realized because he didn’t know she was watching him at first. There was a simple naked need that surprised her, thrilled her, and frightened her a little. More than anything in that moment, her own fear had her answering, “And if I win?”

    When his eyes met hers, the moment he realized that she was looking at him, barriers went up. The smug returned, the challenge in his eyes bright. “Your choice.”

    “Ten minutes, tongue only. If I don’t orgasm in ten minutes, you keep going until I do. And then you try again. When I want, where I want. For a week.”

    She blushed so horribly red that she was sure he could see it through her fur. She couldn’t believe she’d said that! Clearly, neither could he if the stunned expression on his face was any indication. Surprise clearly gave way to a slowly growing smile and a delighted sparkling in his eyes.

    “Well now, carrot farmer,” he muttered, his paws sliding down her belly as he leaned over her. She felt his chest press into her back, felt the tickle of his whiskers against the side of her muzzle, and -most tempting of all - felt the very slight but noticeable brush of his sheath against her rear. More than his sheath, she realized very quickly when it twitched and throbbed. “I think we have a bet. Though we can’t very well start now.”

    “What? Why not?” She was more than a little mortified by the almost desperate disappointment in the voice that escaped her when she said this, and was stunned to feel the pleasant warmth of his body pulling away from her. Even standing under the hot water, she was left feeling just a little cold. Oh god, she really wanted them to start now. Her sex ached, her nipples tingled, and her skin felt alive and craved more of his touch. Finding that she was very close to taking a step towards him, she steeled herself and took a few calming breaths. Breaths that were, unfortunately, still very thick with the musk of aroused fox. A scent that was so heavy because he was so aroused. The thick and surprisingly large length of canine cock stood proudly erect before him. Large to her, at least. She had no comparison, having never seen a fox in such a state before. And while it was an oddly tempting and arousing sight, it also calmed her that he was not as unaffected as his calm tone suggested.

    “Unfair advantage,” he stated, his eyes returning to her. The hunger was there again, open and sexual in his eyes as he took a moment to look at her body again. Regret, but restraint, followed by a cocky smirk had her unsure of what she should be feeling. “I’ve been working on you for a good twenty minutes now. I could likely make you pop in two, if I really set my mind to it, Carrots.”

    She knew without a doubt that he was right, damn him. She also wished she knew a dark, comfortable corner somewhere on campus where she could furiously masturbate to relieve the need that he had built to a near boil. Because she didn’t, she was sure that this would linger in her thoughts for the rest of tomorrow. Or at least until the challenge really started.

    “Fine then,” she said curtly, turning back under the water to rinse herself again and hopefully ease her tension. She cast a grin at him over her shoulder, twitching her tail intentionally and enjoying the fact that his eyes were drawn to it with a lick of his lips. “When and where do we begin this game, Slick?”

    “Tomorrow morning,” he said, picking up his towel without bothering to use it to cover himself. “After breakfast. Eat fast enough and we should have fifteen minutes to sneak off. Which will be more than I need.”

    The laugh that left her was husky and sweet, amused at his confidence. “Missed opportunity for a ‘bunny for breakfast’ joke, Wilde. Behind the female dorms, then?”

    “I was going to save the food jokes for when you’re returning the favor,” he shot back, his canines showing as he grinned widely. “Behind the female dorms. I’ll see you in the morning, Carrots.”

    She didn’t bother to reply, simply turned to watch as he made his way out of the shower with the towel slung over his shoulder and his tail swaying. Waiting for a long moment after she lost sight of him and could no longer hear his footsteps past the entrance to the locker rooms, she finally leaned back against the tile wall and let her legs shake under her until she slid down to the floor. Drawing a deep breath and closing her eyes when she realized that it was still laced with the scent of male fox, the bunny groaned as she resisted the urge to reach between her own legs to sate the need.

    “Sweet cheese and crackers, why did he have to be so hot?”

    Thankful that no one was there to hear her question it, she sat for a long moment as a smile slowly grew on her muzzle. The ZPD academy had just become a lot more intense.

 

 


	2. Who Came First? The Rabbit or The Fox?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smutty Saga continues.
> 
> The comic by TheWyvernsWeaver can be found on my NSFW Tumblr here: https://kulkumshappyplace.tumblr.com/post/161766799373/wilde-academy-chapter-2-who-came-first-the

 

  
    A restless sleep, which was haunted by the memory of fox musk in her nose and a fox’s arousal much closer than she had ever expected one to be, had led to Judy waking up feeling itchy. Not going into heat, she knew. That feeling was entirely different, expected, and even controllable. But waking up with damp panties clinging to her crotch and a strong urge to slide her paw into them to get some relief was something she had thought left behind in her teenage years. She couldn’t remember dreaming, certainly not about  _him,_ but she was smart enough not to try to fool herself into thinking that anything but her encounter with the annoyingly hot fox was the cause.

     _Not my type. Smug, frustrating, so full of himself that it borders on narcissism. And a_ fox.  _He was probably just trying to get a rise out of me._

    These thoughts had managed to make her reconsider showing up to fulfill their little bet. Skipping out would be easy. Him offering her an out likely meant that he wasn’t  _really_  all that interested. That was her thought, anyway. He didn’t seem like the gentlemammal type, not after his paws had been all over her ass and inches away from finding out exactly how strongly he had affected her. He was simply competitive, got caught up in the moment, and had taken the chance to poke at her about it.  These thoughts meant that, by the time she’d sat down for breakfast, she had decided to wait until she saw him again to explain that she had reconsidered.

    But with a plate of food in front of her in the cafeteria and a cell phone in paw, she found herself looking at things she shouldn’t have been looking at on Academy time. Or in public. Specifically, fox cocks. Ignoring the fact that it was an amusing rhyme, the first image that she brought up on the screen (after checking around her to make sure none of the females in the room were paying attention to her) had her nose twitching reflexively. The crimson flesh peeking out of the stark white sheath was similar enough that she almost expected to smell him, making her wish that she could scroll up on the image to see the face of the male it belonged to. While it was an educational page, the fact that the image reminded her so completely of Nick’s exposed shaft the night before had her ignoring her food and licking her lips as she read the caption below it.

    ‘An aroused male  _Vulpes Vulpes_.’

    That single line of text killed the idea that he hadn’t been interested.

    She flipped the screen to the next image, violet eyes widening at what she saw. At first, she assumed that she was being shown a fox with some sort of injury. A sex injury, which had caused the base of the shaft to swell up until it was considerably thicker than the rest. And made the entire length of already thick cock seem… Larger. A humorous flicker of thought that she would be able to give Nick such an injury, being a bunny, was quick and shoved aside as she read the caption:

    ‘Canine Knot of  _Vulpes Vulpes_.’

    Of course, the words ‘canine knot’ were a link to another site, which she tapped with one claw curiously. Her mouth dropped open a little as she read and was shown in full detail what exactly a ‘knot’ was, that it was a normal part of canine physiology, and the basics of its role in sex. It needed to be stimulated for the male to reach climax.

     _Sweet cheese and crackers._

    Swallowing hard when she realized that she hadn’t even touched her breakfast, she glanced at the clock to see that there was still twenty-five minutes until first class. She also realized that her jump suit, which she had worn everyday of her training because of how comfortable it was, felt tight and hot between her legs. It caused her to squirm in place, the eager lips of her sex rubbing together as she squeezed her thighs in an attempt to ease the flare of lust.

    “Damn it, damn it, damn it,” she whispered, glad that there were no other bunnies in the room as she picked up her untouched tray and hurried out of the mess. “Stupid, sexy fox.”

* * *

 

    Jogging around the building, she was surprised when she found him already standing behind the female’s dorm, leaning against a tree. More surprising than that was the sharp spike in nervousness and the even sharper spike of lust. He was wearing what he always wore for the morning workout class: the dark blue ZPD T-shirt with gray shorts that went down to the knees of his legs. Seeing him as a male now had her noticing every detail of the simple outfit, and the fox wearing it. The T-shirt was a chest hugger, forming to the fur of his torso in a way that left his slender-but-strong body clearly visible while the shorts were just tight enough to allow her to make out the outline of his sheath. The fact that she knew exactly what he looked like when nude and aroused only made her ears burn as she slowed her jog until she was only taking hesitant steps towards him.

    “Well, well,” he said, a slow grin climbing his muzzle when he spotted her heading his way, not even bothering to push away from the tree as green eyes focused on her fully. “This  _is_ going to be a good morning, I see.”

    “Why do you want to do this?” she blurted suddenly.

    “Why did you come here?” he responded in kind, her eyes following him as the question had him leaning away from the wall and moving towards her. Around her as he bent over to lean close to her. Her own nose was already twitching like mad but she could also see the flare of his nostrils as his eyes sharpened on her. “And before you answer, remember how keen a fox’s nose is.”

    “I…” she began, then hesitated as he leaned close enough for her to feel the heat of his breath against the side of her neck. A little shiver passed through her as the fur along her spine arched slightly from the simple sensation. “I want to see your knot.”

    Combined with the expected burning embarrassment, there was the satisfaction of seeing his muzzle drop open in shock. A great deal of satisfaction, in fact, when she glanced down and saw how quickly her words, or perhaps her scent, had caused the bulge in his shorts to thicken. And lengthen so quickly that she could actually see the outline sliding upward against his shorts. Her next breath was filled with the musk of aroused fox, causing her legs to wobble slightly when she turned her eyes up to him again.

    “I did some research,” she murmured, stepping closer to him until he took a stumbling step back towards the tree. It was almost enough to overpower her nervousness, which was fading quickly when he released a breathless little chuckle himself at her words. “I want to see your knot. I want to feel it.”

    “You’re serious?” he said, bright-green eyes a little suspicious when she closed the gap a little more. One more step had his back against the tree again when she reached up with a boldness that surprised even herself and cupped the fullness that now extended beyond just his crotch. This time, it was  _his_  legs that wobbled when she felt the heat of him throb thickly against her curled fingers. “Oh, damn. You are serious.”

    Running on arousal and emboldened by the fact that she had obviously caught him so completely off guard, she squeezed firmly around the thickness that her fingers couldn’t even fit around before sliding her palm up and down on the front of his shorts. She was clearly doing something right. Virgin though she was, she had certainly seen enough examples of mating on the internet to know how this sort of thing went, in theory at least. And this fox, who groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes at the sensation of her continued paw-strokes, looked pent up enough not to care if she was good or not.

    “It looked amazing,” she whispered, her voice breathy as the smell of him continued to assault her nose in a way that continued to surprise her. Licking her lips just as he opened his eyes, she reached up with both paws to slide her fingers into his waistband. Hesitating for a second, she questioned the state of her sanity for half a second before she carefully tugged them down. The fabric caught for a moment on the head, making him wince and her mutter an apology before he bounced free. “Oh, wow.”

    Knowing that most things seen on the internet paled when compared to the real thing didn’t only apply to sunsets, she learned in that moment. The throbbing length of the fox’s arousal was visually amazing, even if his ‘knot’ wasn’t showing itself yet. Perhaps a little strange, perhaps because she had never expected to be this close to one with the intent of doing anything close to what she was doing now. But here she was, taking in the sight of the almost angry red flesh as the hot, fully-male musk of him clouded around her in a way that had her already elevated level of arousal driving her crazy. Crazy enough to have her lowering herself into a crouch in front of the stunned fox, dragging his shorts down with her as she went until they dropped around his ankles. Now sitting on her haunches, she was right at face level with his cock. She should have been repulsed, maybe intimidated by the fact that he was larger than any buck she had ever seen in curious studies online and heat-dreams.

    “Listen, Carrots,” he began, but she intentionally cut the words off by moving both paws to wrap around the full, naked length of fox. Whatever he had intended to say died in a low toned growl of pure, predatory delight. Far from frightening her, it made her realize something: she had control now. Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes were only half open, his muzzle parted with the tip of his tongue hanging out, paws gripping the tree trunk so tightly that his claws were digging in. And most noticeable of all, he throbbed. The hard flesh in her paws throbbed with need and pleasure, which she was in control of. There was pleasure and deep personal satisfaction in the understanding that she could affect him just as deeply as he had affected her in the shower.

    It was when violet eyes focused on the head of his cock, seeing the precum start to flow in a clear trail from the tapered tip down the crimson shaft, that she decided she wanted to do more than affect him. She saw him open his muzzle again to speak, taking that moment to adjust her crouch so that she was more comfortably level with his cock, before she leaned forward and touched her twitching nose to the shaft. Forced to swallow when the salty, male scent of him caused her mouth to flood with saliva, she breathed him in deeply once and extended her tongue to taste.

    Maybe it was her own arousal that caused it, but the flavor of salt, male, and precum pulled her to close her eyes, drop her ears back and tip her head, pressing her hungry mouth to the broad shaft above the base so she could suckle more of the taste onto her tongue. His breath came out in a ragged rush above her, muffled in such a way that she looked up to see that he had closed his muzzle tightly to prevent the sound from traveling. The feeling of power it gave her had her dragging her lips in little, curious kisses from the base to the tip, pausing at the head to lick the precum from her lips slowly. It sent a charge through her, knowing what she was doing and with who she was doing it. It caused her pussy to heat more than it already was to see his helpless pleasure at her paws, because of her mouth. That ache was a craving to have some part of him inside of her, a need that she filled by parting her muzzle to draw the still throbbing tip between her lips until there was nothing left in her senses but the smell and taste of horny predator. A taste that she found entirely too pleasant. It was odd, the salty and slight bitterness, the taste of clean male flesh that some part of her mind reminded her was fox. That reminder only caused her to moan around the tip as she licked the head and gave that first clumsy but eager suck.

    “Oh, fuuuck,” the male above her groaned, causing her eyes to open as she looked up at him. His head was tilted back against the tree fully now, and while she couldn’t see his face, she could see the tension in the muscle of his throat as he swallowed a moan that was loud and clear to her. Almost managing to grin around the tip, she instead focused on drawing more of the sounds from him. She drew back a bit to explore the narrow tip with her tongue for a moment, gently tracing an outline around the head until she was greeted with a soft grunt and a spurt of fresh precum. The fact that she lapped it up eagerly was almost shrouded by her drawing him deeper into her dainty muzzle. Having to draw back and make an adjustment when her large front teeth grazed him, she angled her head back when his hips quivered, letting the lightly spurting length rest against her tongue.

     Being a little awed at how productive he was, how delicious she found it, and how hot she felt, she needed something. One paw slid between her parted thighs and urgently shoved into her shorts until she found the hot and shockingly wet folds of her sex. Not even trying to be gentle with herself, she firmly ground two fingers at the mouth of her sex while her hips rocked, pressing the nub of her clit against her palm in a way that had her moaning throatily. The moan caused him to look down at her with wide green eyes. He clearly liked what he saw, as the next slide of her tongue over the underside of his cock had his hips bucking forward. Surprised, unprepared, she quickly covered her teeth with her lips and closed her mouth around him fully to prevent the forward motion from driving him right down her throat. The wet return of her mouth seemed to spur him onward, however. He bucked his hips forward again, harsh pants escaping his muzzle as the tip nudged the back of her throat and made her gag at the sudden fullness.

    She pressed her free paw to his hips to regain control, only to find that he had already. His hips moved more carefully, and when she looked up at him through watery eyes, she could have sworn he looked apologetic through the lustful delight on his face. He didn’t stop the thrusting, however. Shallow, quick bucks of his hips that urged her to keep sucking on the now thickly throbbing length. Her own breathing quickened, the pleasure causing little shocks to roll through her as the musky scent and flavor of him increased. Looking down the length of cock, she saw that his knot was swelling now. The mass of it swelled before her eyes, causing them to widen slightly when she realized that it was throbbing in time with the increasingly urgent thrusts of his hips.

    Everything about him and what she was doing in that moment was enough to drive her over the edge. She sucked hard on him, moaning throatily herself when his paw came down to rest on the back of her head to hold her in place as he fucked her muzzle. The tips of her fingers slipped into her sex as she rocked against her palm, silky fur soaked as she pressed deeper than she ever had before as her need overcame her. Her cry was sharp but muffled as pleasure spiked, the aching heat of it spilling her scent into the air around them. Somewhere, she heard him growl and felt his paw tighten around the base of her ears. Her muffled cry was cut off completely when he pulled her into his crotch, her throat rudely but perfectly filled with more cock than she had expected to handle. But pleasure drunk as she was, she didn’t even think to resist with her lips and nose pressed right up against his throbbing knot. The bunny just savored the taste and sensation, the discomfort of his thick length in her throat between light coughs, and the intense pleasure of the orgasm that caused her eyes to roll back into her head as she sucked in breaths filled with as much fox musk as oxygen.

    She wasn’t quite finished cumming when she realized that he wasn’t doing the same. Drunk on all of it, weak to the point that she didn’t even consider it a bad thing that he was using her throat like a cock sleeve, she wanted him to cum.

    “C-carrots,” he groaned as if in reply to her thoughts. His strained voice was obvious as he waited for her to open bleary eyes to meet his desperate gaze, his face almost pained as he continued, “My knot. I need your paws!”

    Remembering what she had read, she realized that he  _couldn’t_  cum yet. Any other time, she might have used this fact to her advantage. After all, he didn’t seem in any hurry to use his own free paw to finish himself, but she wondered if maybe he was giving her the choice. The choice to finish him at all, or the choice to let him finish in her mouth. It wasn’t a hard choice for her, mostly because she wanted it as much as he obviously did. Withdrawing her paw from her shorts, causing a hot flood of her own lusty scent to fill the air, she wrapped her fingers around his knot as best she could without hesitation. If it was the fact that he was that close, the scent of her, or the fact that her paw was warm and wet when she squeezed the rock hard mass that set him off instantly, she didn’t know. What she did know was that the look of shocked pleasure that came over him was quickly replaced with an almost comical expression of bliss as he tightened his grip on her ears and sheathed himself inside her throat.

    When the full length of cock throbbed so thickly that it caused her throat to ache, she only moaned at the tension she felt build in his body before the throb rolled up from the base of his knot to the tip. Sudden spurts of liquid heat were so strong that she could literally feel them hitting the sides of her throat with some force before being pumped right down into her belly. What would have been shocking and unthinkable a day ago quickly turned into easily the hottest moment of her life when he continued to muffle pleased growls with every small buck of his knot up against her nose. She massaged it. It seemed like the right thing to do, after all. She squeezed it tightly between her paws in a rhythm that had his knees wobbling so visibly that she almost expected him to fall over. He babbled a few words that meant nothing, aside from the occasional ‘damn’ and ‘holy shit’, but gradually eased his grip on the back of her head until she was able to pull back.

    The feeling of a cock sliding out of her throat, feeling the pressure ease one inch at a time, was both a relief and a turn on that she couldn’t think to explain. It was when he popped out that she was given her first taste of his seed. The quick splash of salty, hot, thick semen over her tongue caught her off guard, but not having the desire to walk around smelling like fox cum had her swallowing it. She was reminded of some does who had always talked about hating it, something about aftertaste, but in the moment where she was quickly swallowing load after load, she didn’t find it bad at all. But she was glad that she hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast. She would have to check that site again to see if volume was something foxes were known for.

    As the flow died down, at about the same pace as her own body cooled off, she drew back until just the tip rested against her tongue again as she looked up at him with darkened purple eyes. The paw on her head had gentled, no longer gripping her ears so much as lightly and (she liked to think) gratefully stroking the fur between them as he stared down at her. She felt a flush crawl up her ears when she realized that she was crouched under a tree behind the female’s dorm and had just given a blowjob to a fox that she didn’t really like. Though she was having trouble remembering why she didn’t like him.

    “Okay,” he said, still panting slightly, though she could see the beginnings of a pleased smirk at the corners of his muzzle. “First off: where did  _that_ come from?”

    “Honestly, I have no idea,” she replied, lowering her eyes from his shyly, only to be faced with the crimson length that was still wet with her own saliva. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

    “What?”

    It was the genuine surprise in his voice that had her returning her eyes to him, and the stunned surprise on his face that had her grinning as pride tickled her mind. “Couldn’t tell?”

    “Well, no,” he admitted, the frown now curving his muzzle down as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. “I didn’t know. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been so… Aggressive.”

    “It’s a little late to think that way now,” she murmured, making him yelp and moan slightly when she squeezed her paws around his slowly shrinking knot. The sound of the bell that signaled ten minutes to next class had a smirk of her own growing as her ears perked up. “And by the way, Wilde. I win.”

    “You w… Wait, no no. You  _lost,”_ he protested, making her narrow her eyes at him. “The deal was that I could make you cum. And with that bell, it was well within the ten-minute time limit.”

    “You didn’t make me cum!” she protested, then lowered her voice when she realized that she had almost shouted it. “I made you cum!”

    “Yes, and you came in the process,” the fox said, grinning smugly as she drew herself to her feet. She stared at him, muzzle hanging open in shock as she felt the heat rise into her ears again when he pulled his shorts up. “I didn’t even have to touch you, which makes it all the better.”

    “I made myself cum,” she argued, poking his chest as he grinned down at her. “The deal was that your tongue be involved. It wasn’t.”

    “No no no, fluff,” he corrected, dropping his paws to his knees to he could lean down to her level. A little quiver of pleasure started in her belly when he lightly touched his lips to hers. “Your own words were ‘Ten minutes, tongue only.’ You didn’t specify who’s tongue. And yours was… very involved in that.”

    Opening her mouth to protest, she found that she had no real argument to it. Still, it seemed unfair to her that he would ‘win’ because of such a simple technicality after she had done all of the work. Plus, her throat was sore!

    “I’ll tell you what,” he said, his grin not fading as he drew himself up and walked around her. She shivered slightly, this time in fearless, basic lust when his claw traced the rim of one ear. “We’ll start over, to avoid calls of technical foul later.”

    “Start over?” she asked, tilting her head to follow the sensation as his fingers scratched the same ears he had been gripping moments before.

    “Either way this goes, Carrots, I still want my muzzle between your legs,” he admitted, leaning down to press said muzzle against her ear. She trembled, both at the words and the fact that his tongue grazed the base of her ear lightly. “And my tongue inside of you. So we’ll start over. Tomorrow morning?”

    “Tonight,” she blurted, suddenly very aware of how amazing the idea sounded. After all, how much different was that than her standing here with a belly full of his cum? She turned away from his growing smile quickly as she headed off towards the dorm in hopes of a quick shower and de-scenting before a mad dash to class.  “After dinner. If you’re late, you don’t get desert!”

    The boldness of the statement had him letting out a bark of a laugh as her skin burned under her fur from head to toe when she turned the corner. Now, she just had to figure out how to make it through the day while thinking of that silver tongue, fox dick, and carrot-orange fur.

 


	3. A Fox's Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up and ready for your smut hungry selves. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find the full comic here!](https://kulkumshappyplace.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  

    “You’re late,” she said, her voice as firm as she could possibly make it.

    Which, as it turned out, was just weak enough to make her feel silly for even trying. It was hard to be stern when he had come right at her with that charming smirk, fire in his eyes, and not so much as a ‘Hello, Judy’ before he was all over her. Not that it bothered her at the moment. Large paws were gripping her hips in the little corner hidden behind the dorm, pinning her against the wall with his muzzle nestled into the fur of her neck. Her ears quivered when she heard the scratch of his claws over her shorts, felt them bite in deliciously when he squeezed until she feared the material might rip under his eager ministrations. Though fear was really the wrong word for it. The way those paws swallowed her hips was like nothing she’d ever expected to experience and the way long fingers could grope the cheeks of her ass while his palm pads shoved her hips back until she was pinned between him and the wall was ridiculously arousing. Those magic paws reminded her of why she hadn’t been able to tell him to stop in the shower.

    “Couldn’t just run off in the middle of a conversation with my fellow recruits,” he replied, keeping his voice low. She realized again very quickly, when the sound of it against her fur made her tingle from head to toe, that it was a very sexy voice. “Had to wait until I could slip out unnoticed.”

    And, damn that voice and those paws, she almost wanted him to rip her shorts. Rip them off or stop nibbling on the side of her neck so she could think for half a second. Just knowing that he could do it, that his claws were more than capable of tearing through her clothes to get to the parts of her that his teeth had already set on fire, was enough to make her want it. And just because the wet heat between her thighs ached as she squirmed against the paw that left her hips to cup her pussy didn’t mean she intended to stand there and let him believe he wasn’t affected. She felt how hard he was when he inched closer to her, knew it when he pressed closer to her so that his torso helped him pin her to the wall as his paws tightened on her hips. Reaching down with both paws, she did what she knew would work in that situation: she wrapped her fingers around the full length of him and squeezed in a slow upward stroke to the tip.

    Almost managing to grin when she felt his legs buckle, she wasn’t given time to gloat when his mouth moved to the base of her ear. She expected the moan, the little growl that made her already wet folds clench in need. What she didn’t expect was the firm bite. A bite that let her feel the pressure of his canines against her skin before he dragged them slowly up along the rim. She couldn’t even risk trying to flick it away as the tingles raced down her spine, causing arousal to flare so hot through her that she never noticed how her paws had started pumping up and down the naked length of his cock. When had she taken him out? She didn’t even have to look down to know it. She could feel the heat of naked crimson and the slick precum soaking into the fur of her palms already. How could they both possibly be this eager?

    “That isn’t the game tonight, Carrots,” he muttered, his voice deep and delectably warm against her ear.

    Pinned to a wall with both paws full of aroused fox and his teeth grazing her ear in light nibbles, it took her a moment to find her voice. “No?” she laughed breathlessly, feeling him pulse against her palm when she softened her touch. Now she just traced the tip with curious fingers, wishing she had a little time to really look and get a feel for what she held. “You feel pretty ready to play, Wilde.”

    “You’re trying to distract me, Carrots,” he said, the feel of his nose rooting through the fur of her cheek causing her to tilt her head to the side slightly to give him easier access even as she frowned. “Nervous? You said you’d never done anything like what you did, very well I might add, this morning. Does that mean you’ve never had anyone...?”

    Wondering why he trailed off, even if the question was obvious, she felt the heat rise in her ears as a blush darkened the inside when one paw moved from her rear to slide between her thighs. An innocent, stunned reflex was almost enough to have her squeeze them closed to try to stop him, but the pleasure. The unmistakable hum of perfect lust and sensation when his palm cupped her pussy through the shorts and one thick finger wedged between eager lips had a strained moan escaping her. The finger didn’t stop with that, causing her hips to buck forward with the first slow stroke. Whether by design or luck, the stroke tickled right below her clit and had her body trying to follow the rhythm after only a few strokes. To her relief, rather than tease her with this, the urgent motion of her hips had him continuing to stroke until they reached a sensual roll of hips and paw that had her whimpering as pleasure burned through her.

    “Nick,” she groaned, her head rolling back until her ears were pinned against the wall so she could look up at him with pleasure drunk eyes. It surprised her to find that he didn’t look amused, playful, or even victorious - because she did expect to see at least one of those. No. His attention was focused entirely on her, but his expression was curious and intense. Aroused, with little sparks of genuine pleasure dancing through green eyes every time she thrust her hips. Much like that morning when she’d taken him off guard, only this time his pleasure was directly linked to the fact that she was enjoying this rather than the fact that his cock was in her mouth. And damn it if thinking about having the salty taste of this fox in her mouth again wasn’t enough to set her off. She lost focus on everything that wasn’t his paw or the musky scent of his arousal in the air as her paws snapped up to his chest to grip his shirt. She pulled at him as the motions of her hips became more urgent, need spilling over until she was just yanking on his shirt as if it was enough to translate into the necessity for more.

    “Mm,” she began, then was forced to bite her lip to muffle a cry when his finger glanced over the swelling bud of her clit directly this time. Reality became a blur for a full three seconds as what she could only call overload shut down her brain. Not an orgasm. Just blissful awareness that what he was doing now could just be the beginning. When awareness did return, she became aware of her own voice. “Mmph! More, Nick! Please!”

    Given no time to regret the desperation in the words and a groan leaving her throat when he pulled his paw away, she was torn between wailing in denial and snapping at him for stopping as the pleasurable buzz dulled quickly. Anything she might have managed was silenced when her shorts were snatched down so quickly that she could hear them lightly thump into the ground around her feet before she was yanked off said feet. The world spun for a moment, the sudden feeling of vertigo only balanced by the strength of the paws that lifted her up and positioned her with her back against the wall. It took her a full five seconds, enough time for him to have her legs draped over his shoulders, to realize that she had been lifted to muzzle level as her feet pressed into his back. She saw the world from a much higher perspective, at least she would have if she weren’t staring in shock at the fox head that sprouted from between her legs. His long muzzle rested over her belly, that smirking grin finally showing itself as he looked at her with eyes that made her question exactly how predatory he was feeling.

    “I can feel how hot you are against my throat right now,” he said, lowering his voice to a growl that had her legs trying to lock as the vibration of his voice traveled up that throat and right up against the needy lips of her sex when he pressed forward. He was actually using his neck to stimulate her and the bunny was forced to fight back the desire to hump into him again. “If I’d known you would be this eager, I would have taken it further in the shower.”

    “S-shut up,” she whimpered, unable to come up with a winning argument when the fingers on her now naked hips tightened and lifted her. Eyes glazed with lust, she looked down at him as he nuzzled his way under her shirt and licked her belly fur tauntingly. She didn’t know what to do with her paws: didn’t know if she should reach down to grip his ears, play with her aching nipples, or just slap him to shut him up.

    “You’re hard to resist you, you know,” he murmured, his breath hot as he huffed at her fur with quick sniffs as he worked his way down far too slowly. “If we’d had time this morning, I would have returned the favor then.”

    Deciding what to do with her paws, she reached down to place one against the top of his muzzle. Surprise was the first thing to register in his eyes when she silenced him by pinning his muzzle against her belly as a way to muffle his words. Then the surprise was replaced with pure delight as her impatience won out and she moved her paw to the tip of his nose to push him towards the wet ache between her thighs. Relief at his lack of resistance and further teasing only lasted for a moment when she felt those hot breaths strengthen against the outer lips of her sex. A shuddering moan escaped her, a sound that was cut out by a sharp cry that she was forced to muffle with her own paws when she felt the nudge of his nose against her clit that sent tendrils of pleasure spreading through her from that center. Then the first touch of a wet, hot tongue set those tendrils on fire. It was a light touch, hardly more than a curious taste, but it had her dragging her feet up his back as she spread her legs wider to give him full access. He took what she offered, a glint of almost feral triumph coming into emerald eyes as they met hers before they closed so he could focus on what he was doing.

    Her paws wouldn’t take direction now. They snapped his ears in a flash as the second lick caused her back to arch up from the wall and his paws to tighten on her hips to keep her still. The width of his tongue suddenly very clear to her as he lapped up her juices as quickly as she could produce them, the rumble of his growl a sound that she instantly recognized as pure male pleasure. She struggled not to pull on his ears as pleasure coursed through her with the quick series of licks that gave him his first proper taste of her and, her, her first real touch by a male. Never, even in her most erotic fantasies, had she ever considered that she would be riding on the shoulders of a fox as he ate her out with long, hungry strokes of his tongue. A tongue that both split the lips of her pussy apart for deeper access with each pass and lavished sensation on her with the way it easily blanketed her slit with every stroke. It made her crave more, had her hips lifting as she tried to meet the pace of his tongue by thrusting into his muzzle as it became harder to bite back the sounds of pleasure.

    Soon the slick sounds that filled her ears were drowned out as her blood rushed in her ears, the build of pleasure forcing her to close her eyes and focus on nothing but the male now pleasing her. She didn’t envision another bunny doing this to her, didn’t try to bring a buck to mind. It would have been impossible, pointless. His scent was all around her. Those large paws, paws that no bunny could have matched, handled her and dug into her ass as he lifted her up to give himself easier access. The tongue – oh, God, that tongue – a wide, wet muscle that wasn’t letting up as he eagerly feasted on her with ever deeper strokes that had her wondering how deep he could go. The sounds of wet flesh sliding against wet flesh filled the air as surely as the scent of her own lust did. A scent that deepened as her muscles started to tighten in time with the pleasurable throb that rolled up every time his tongue pushed a little deeper.

    She never really realized that he was going deeper in time with the rise of her hips against her. Never realized that his growls deepened because the taste of her juices sweetened and the scent of her deepened as she came closer to climax. But she knew that her pleasure spiked and her body arched when she found herself suddenly full of fox tongue when he eagerly pressed his muzzle forward. His nose nestled against her clit, his tongue snaked deeper that she would have believed possible before dragging her juices out with a wet sucking sound that had her flushing even as she was driven to the edge. Pleasure shot through her like fire, mostly because the crest of pleasure was reached just as he drove that perfectly evil muscle back into the depths of her pussy. Tension spread through her as the nerves around that tongue, nerves that felt the stretch and pressure inside of her in a way she had never experienced before, lit up like tiny suns.

    “N-nick! Oh! Nngh! Yes,  _yes_! Oh, fuuuuck!”

    The presence of mind to muffle herself just didn’t exist anymore as she rocketed over the edge, tiny fireworks going off behind her eyes as she did finally grip his ears and pull him into the grind of her eager hips. The fox didn’t seem to mind, as the pace became a series of long, deep thrusts until she was very literally being fucked by his tongue. There was no pause to the pleasure, either. It was nothing like any she had given herself in the past, not even the one she’d very quickly reached with his cock in her muzzle. The unrelenting, lavish attention his tongue paid kept the orgasm lingering on the edge between ending and starting all over again, keeping her from forming a functional thought while she continued to grind her sex against his muzzle. The teetering along that edge was ended when she felt his teeth. Feeling his canines pressing into her belly and the cheeks of her ass was enough to have her eyes snapping open, looking down to see that he had opened his muzzle. The thrill of mixed terror and arousal was enough all alone, but the widening of his muzzle allowed him deeper access. That tongue was so deep, so deliciously deep inside of her pussy, that she couldn’t stop herself from pushing into him as she tumbled over the edge again. The pressure of his teeth was forever etched into her mind as erotic, mixed with the explosive heat that his tongue dragged out of her as he feasted on her. It edged out the fear as the paws under her rump shoved her hips up further to allow him to test the depths of her folds with ever eager licks. And in doing so, testing the boundaries of how much she could take. Pleasure caused the edges of her vision to cloud so much that she had to close her eyes and block out everything that wasn’t teeth, paws, scent, and the strong tongue that seemed intent to reach every crevice that existed in her sex.

    Be it instinct or that she finally remembered where she was, she had somehow found the insight to slap both paws over her muzzle to stifle the cries that came with her. The clench of her sex around the tongue enhanced a sensation of fullness and clearly had an effect when the pace of that glorious muscle slowed to long, slow licks. She felt him slowly withdraw, lapping his way out until the wide span of his tongue dragged over the flushed pink of her still quivering folds and the tip of his nose nudged her clit in such a way that she jumped a little. It wasn’t pain so much as it was hypersensitivity, which led her to reach down between her legs to press her paw to his muzzle and shove him away weakly. He seemed to get the message, though he didn’t withdraw as she’d expected. She watched with dazed eyes as that magnificent tongue slid out over his wet muzzle, curling around his lips and over his whiskers as he licked the juices that so clearly wet his fur away before he dipped his head again. She almost jumped and protested before he licked slowly over the wet fur around her sex, grooming her mons and between her thighs without directly touching the buzzing pink he had just ravished. He came close, which excited her, but never touched, which relaxed her. And made her feel desperately…

    Empty.

    Not empty as one might feel after a round of hot sex that had no meaning. Empty as in somehow unfulfilled. Which was ridiculous. There was nothing she could compare to what he had just done to her with that long, pink tongue. A tongue that she watched slide up along her belly as green eyes locked on hers, a fire in his eyes that she could only call feral as a low rumble came just before he spoke. It made her belly quiver, visibly, as she reached down to slide her fingers over the black tips of his ears curiously.

    “We can call this a draw again if you let me fuck you,” he said, not a hint of a joke in his voice.

_Oh right. There’s more to this. Yes yes yes!_

    “Mmhm!” was all she could manage through tightly sealed lips, nodding her head quickly as she tugged on his ears to express her acceptance. Clear headed wasn’t a problem right now, but she ached and that empty feeling was suddenly stark and desperate now that she fully understood what it meant.

    He was quick to respond, too. Her acceptance seemed to be all he needed to raise her up again, causing that same feeling of delightful vertigo as she was so easily lifted from his shoulders by the paws on her hips. The size of the male and how easily he could handle her had never been a part of her fantasies. A slightly larger buck, perhaps. One that could carry her across the threshold, if she had been interested in such things to begin with. But never once had she considered that she would feel so weightless when he lowered her to eye level. She blinked slowly, still somewhat dazed as their eyes met and held for the span of a few breaths in silence before he pressed her back against the wall. Her world was quickly returned to one that existed only within the scent of fox, the feel of fox as he seemed to surround her. The damp scent of her own juices lingered on his muzzle, adding something hot and naughty to the moment as he nuzzled his mouth against hers.

    It was not her first kiss, but it was by far the most memorable. She didn’t bother to resist the desire to close her eyes when she felt the wet warmth of his tongue slide over her lips, bringing the earthy sweet taste of feminine arousal with it when she parted hers to accept him. Wrapping her arms around him felt natural, a temporary surrender as she was given the chance to taste the tongue that had done such devilishly wonderful things between her legs. The slow, gentle nature of the kiss surprised her even as the hot breaths that huffed through her cheek fur hinted at his arousal. As clear as the growl that rumbled silently in the chest that pinned her to the wall and the throbbing length of fox cock she suddenly realized brushed between her feet. That single brush of fur to bare, crimson flesh was enough to have it throb and have him deepening the kiss from an attempt at gentle passion to one filled with hunger as his lips crushed down on hers. Tongues dueled, savored new flavors, and were sucked on lightly in turns as he squeezed her hips, hers exploring sharp teeth with a curious heat in her newfound desire to feel them against her skin.

    “I need you,” he said, his voice rough and throaty once the kiss broke. He enticed her as if he could read her mind, nibbling under her chin until pleasure removed her ability to think beyond the need.

    “Then shut up,” she gasped, reaching down to pull his shirt up as he set her on her feet. A firm tug was all it took once he raised his arms to comply, exposing the slender but toned torso of the fox who had done a ridiculously excellent job of tempting her out of her virginity. Thick fur, rough around the edges but obviously groomed, tempted her to touch. She found that she wanted to feel the tone of muscles under that fur, bury her fingers into the ruff of his chest until her paws smelled like a fox for days.

    Instead, she released a small yelp when he gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face the wall, forcing her to slap her paws to the rough surface when he nudged her forward. She couldn’t complain. She had told him to shut up, about as green as a light could get. In the end, she laughed breathlessly through the nervous excitement when he nudged himself up behind her and sandwiched the full length of his cock between the cheeks of her ass. The laugh became a moan when his paws molded soft flesh and fur together around the shaft, the heat of his arousal soaked into her even as precum soaked into her twitching tail as the tip brushed through her fur. The growl it tore out of him made her sex clench, her heart rate spike, and her ears drop submissively even as he angled his head to bite one at the base.

    “Stand on your pads, Carrots.”

    She didn’t question it. She gave in to the need that was so thick in his tone and pushed her feet up until she stood on her pads. Even as it elevated her hips to an angle more easily accessible to the male behind her, his grip on her tightened as he started to rock back and forth, pumping his full length between the cheeks of her ass. Feeling the ghost of sensation, the thick and eager length of him fucking her in a mockery of what it would feel like when he was inside her, had her tiny claws dragging down the wall as she shoved her hips back to meet his pace and present herself to him. She could almost see the flare of his nostrils as he sucked in the scent of her, releasing the breath hotly against the top of her head. She could smell herself now and could hardly believe how wet she was, how ready for this she felt. So ready that she almost demanded that he get it over with and take her before his paws relaxed and the achingly hard shaft was withdrawn. Biting her lip as she pressed her forehead against the wall, any attempt to muffle the cry was pointless when she felt the tapered tip nestle between the willing lips of her pussy.

    “Ahh-mmph!”

    His free paw silenced her, cupped over her muzzle to keep the cries contained. She only saw this as an excuse to let it out when he used his other paw to slide the tip up and down the mouth of her sex until her legs almost buckled from the sensation. When the motion stopped and the tip rested against the entrance, she wasn’t given time to mourn the loss of sensation before he took her hip in his one free paw, driving forward and dragging her back at the same moment. She had expected her first time to be sweet and intimate like many does dreamed. What she had not expected was the overwhelming sensation. A sensation lost for a moment somewhere between bliss and agony when he filled her, causing a sharp pain to blend with the hot pleasure that fought for dominance as she felt his hips smack against her rear. Her eyes threatened to roll back as spots appeared for a moment, and they likely would have had he not stopped moving and simply… held himself inside of her as he panted above her and pulsated inside of her.

    The pain passed, for the most part. She was able to ignore it quickly, wanted to ignore it because of everything else she was feeling. His paw had left her muzzle when her cries had become soft whimpers, and now both of them slid under her shirt to cup the nubs of her breasts. It added sensation, softly pleasant and tingling, when he ran the paws of his fingers around her nipples, stroking them to full attention in a way that sent little shocks right down to her clit. The warmth of his breath returned, along with the soft slide of his tongue over the top of her head and around her ears until it added to the tingle enough to have her moan in delight. Above all of these pleasant sensations, even more intense than the fact that he had taken a moment to relax her and please her, was the fullness of his cock inside of her. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Simply existing within her, throbbing now and then as his own lust made itself known, gave her a blissful feeling of fullness that even his tongue hadn’t been able to match. It ached in all the right ways, made her feel pleasantly stretched and stimulated in ways she had never been able to do to herself. Then there was the reality of the knot, fully swollen and pressed tightly against the flushed, wet lips of her sex. Every throb was felt through it first and with the fact that the wide bulb was nestled against her clit, every throb started to send little bolts of pleasure spreading through her until she was panting.

    He didn’t bother to ask if she was ready when he drew back, the friction of his withdrawal drawing a throaty moan from her that was more than enough indication that she was beyond anything other than the need. This time, her hips moved on their own as he filled her, thrusting back against him until she felt the pressure of his knot against her pussy again, drawing a ragged cry from her throat that neither of them cared to muffle. They were beyond that. Beyond wondering if anyone would catch them. Beyond anything other than the next pull of his hips and the meeting of their bodies as he pumped himself into her at a steady pace as both of his wonderfully large paws gripped her hips to keep her steady. His grip was tight enough that she could feel the press of his claws through her fur, reaching the skin as he lost himself in the rhythm. Even that, maybe especially that, was a turn on that had her whole body thrumming in response until the beat of his knot against her folds became a wet slap.

    “Sweet cheese and crackers,” was all she could manage, the words leaving her mouth in a desperate sort of bliss. Oddly, saying it seemed to cause his pace to increase as his paws tightened and his strained voice came from behind her.

    “Please don’t be cute when I’m knot deep inside you.”

    She came close to commenting on his use of the word cute but surrendered to the heat of the moment as his pace increased. Giving herself to the feeling of inch after inch of fox claiming her, every thrust causing her sex to squeeze hungrily around him as if trying to keep him in. Or simply increase the friction of his withdrawal. Almost exhausted, she allowed his thrusts to press her closer to the wall until her cheek rested against the cool surface, allowing her to look back at him as he took her. She found him looking down between their bodies, somehow causing a hot blush to heat the skin under her fur when she imagined the view he had. His cock, pumping into a pussy a size or two too small for it, lips stretched taut to accommodate him; his knot nestled against her outer lips, the wet smack of that knot every time his hips met her ass. It was embarrassing in one way, but the look of total fascinated lust on the face of the predator turned her on in a way she wouldn’t have expected. She wanted him watching. It was exciting, a thrill that raced down her spine with such delicious naughty appeal that she tightened suddenly and whimpered as the sensation spiraled out of control.

    Orgasm had never been such a blinding experience. A lesson in pure, carnal bliss that ripped any idea of this being ‘that one mistake with a hot fox’ out of her mind. As it spread through her, causing her to clench around him like a fist as his pace quickened, she only wanted more of him. She regretted that he wasn’t trying to knot her, regretted that she hadn’t thought to tease him into trying. But as she cried his name in a trembling voice, she knew it was far too late for that as her slick folds convulsed and tightened as the waves of pleasure slammed into her with a force she wished she could beg from him. But it seemed to be all he could take himself, as she felt his paw between their hips, felt his fingers brush against her sex as he doubtless gripped his own knot to finish himself off. Then she cried out in dismay mid-orgasm when he withdrew every inch, leaving her feeling horribly empty as soaked and sore folds squeezed down on nothing.

    Then the heat came along with the wet, musky scent of fox cum. She wasn’t surprised when it made her mouth water even as she felt the ropes of it splatter across her back, her ass, and most noticeably her tail. She wasn’t even capable of being annoyed by the fact that he aimed for her fluffy tail as he came. She was too busy being annoyed by the fact that he had pulled out at all.

    “Put it back in!” she demanded, arching her hips and angling it as she shoved back against him as she looked back at the now stunned fox. “Please, I want to feel it inside!”

    He seemed like a smart fox, by all accounts, and proved it again when he didn’t bother to argue or even hesitate as he wrapped his free paw around her belly to draw her back as he slipped into her again. The first spurt of heat came when just the head was inside of her, then another as he slid into her fully again. She didn’t care that she could feel his cum slide down the insides of her thighs as he started to fuck her all over again. She only cared that the erotic feeling of a male seeding her, even if it could never take, was enough to send her over the edge into bliss again. And he kept cumming, spurting stronger when she felt his fingers flex around his knot as his thrusts slowed to weaker, but still urgent, humps of his hips.

    She was hot inside and out. Blood roared through her ears, breath raggedly escaping her in quick pants, fox cum flooded her inside, and the weight of a fox on her back made her realize that he was keeping her upright with the arm that was now wrapped around her waist.

    “Sweet cheese and crackers,” he panted, arching his back so he could press his nose to the top of her head when he said it. She managed a weak laugh, then yelped a little when he dragged her down to the ground with him until she was sitting in his lap, still impaled on his cock. Savoring the feeling, she found it impossible not to lean back against his chest. She couldn’t deny the feeling of intimacy or basic enjoyment of having his arm wrap around her to keep her close and secure.

    Still, she couldn’t resist a revenge jab.

    “Please don’t be cute when you’re knot deep inside of me.”

 

 


	4. Hidden Tiger, Bouncing Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! Sorry for the delay in posting the story. The comic took forever to finish. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Art by  
> TheWyvernsWeaver 
> 
> Sketches/Storyboard  
> Akiric
> 
> Story by  
> Me

That was a very long day, Fangmeyer thought as she made her way through the academy Rec Center with long strides, but at least it’s almost over.

It wasn’t as if standing in as an instructor for a day was her least favorite duty. The tigress enjoyed the time it allowed her to refresh her own knowledge through instruction and gave her the chance to get a look at the upcoming recruits. At the same time, being knocked back to her academy days, including the shorts and ZPD t-shirt that went with that, could sometimes be a test of her patience. In this case, a certain fox had seemed incapable of keeping his mouth shut through the entire lecture she had given on large predator self-defense. The snarky comments, which more than once had caused a trickle of laughter to almost escaping her muzzle, had not been particularly disruptive. No, it was more the fact that he had seemed incapable of taking anything seriously. A strange contrast to his performance on the field, where he had proven to be a fast learner and eager to engage.

Not that this Nicholas Wilde was the reason her day had been overly long. The Drill Instructor had neglected to mention the group of ZPD hopefuls that had come from a local high school to take part in their own version of academy training. The extra time and class had left her feeling drained, particularly with the number of questions they had bombarded her with.

”Do we get to use real guns?”

“Can I hold your taser?”

“Can you take down an elephant?”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

Typical questions for a group of hormonal teens, she considered as she passed the projector room without glancing inside to see what was playing. She expected she had been the same way at that…

She paused, her tail growing still as her eyes twitched back towards the mostly closed door. The faint light filtering through the door was not nearly as interesting as the sound that was only partly muffled by the sound of the main character of the bad action flick playing. Rounded ears perked as she stood where she was, swiveled towards the wet, slick sound. Slow, repeating, steady. Mingled with soft whimpers and fur-muffled moans in a softly feminine voice that could only have belonged to one cadet in the academy. The fact of the sounds made her forget that she had one final appointment in the research division at the main building.

“We should… s-stop,” the voice said, the voice plaintive and certainly unconvincing if the needy moans that swallowed it were any indication.

Curious, annoyed, and confused, the tigress turned back towards the room. The unexpectedly clear image in her mind, one of Miss Hopps having a quick romp in the projector room with some young buck, wasn’t likely. There were no other bunnies in the Academy that she was aware of. So even though her instinct as an instructor was to barge in and break up the clear violation of Academy rules, she instead glanced both ways down the hallway. It was chow time, so the chances of any other recruits coming down the hall were slim. Seeing no one, she carefully nudged the door a little wider so she could easily look in without being seen.

Her broad muzzle dropped open and the fur of her tail bristled for a moment. There, on a chair clearly meant for a mammal many times her size, was Cadet Judy Hopps laid out like a feast. A feast that was being enjoyed by the orange-furred fox who currently had the strong legs of the bunny shoved up over his shoulders, squirming and bucking her hips up into the muzzle buried between her trembling thighs. There was a brief moment where the tigress even thought that the prey might be in trouble, as the moans that were spilling from the dainty muzzle were suddenly muffled by one large, dark-furred paw. It was a thought that died quickly, given the scent of lapin lust and feminine arousal that flooded her twitching nose and the way the bunny’s paws moved down to grip the triangular ears atop his head.

The cause of the sounds was obvious now, as her angle into the classroom gave her an insanely good view of how the fox was lapping his long, wide tongue over the coral colored lips of the pussy he was enjoying. They were the licks of a male who liked what he was doing, and Fangmeyer’s paw came up to cover her own mouth as he looked up at the bunny, grinned, and slipped the long muscle deep into the waiting depths of his lover.

His lover, she realized, shocked as much by the revelation that it was a fox and a bunny as the fact that they were both very willingly lost in the act that looked like amazing oral sex.

She didn’t even realize that she had pinned herself to the door frame to make herself less noticeable as she kept her eyes on the two mammals. What had been muffled moans quickly became muffled cries of passion as the fox both lavished the hungry bunny sex with deep licks and savored every moment of it himself by lapping up her juices. He withdrew the tongue in a tortuously slow motion that made every inch seem longer than it was when it slid out of the sodden folds of the moaning prey. Prey that suddenly seemed unwilling as her paws scrambled over the fox’s ears and slid over the back of his head as a muffled “please” escaped her. But instead of giving into her, the fox used the same sharp tongue he had demonstrated in class to give succulent little licks up over the noticeably aroused clit. Licks that caused the smaller female to buck her hips, toned muscles, and wide hips all set into motion as she whimpered desperately for release.

A release that the tigress found herself wanting to witness.

“You’ve been going out of your way to avoid me,” she heard the fox whisper as he took what had been a near orgasm and turned it into denial. “Never alone in the same room anymore. Always running out before I can catch you after class. Sitting in large groups in the cafeteria.”

As he spoke, the slow lap of his tongue moved over the fur between her thighs. In the glow of the projector playing whatever forgotten movie it played, she could see how he tenderly licked the juices from her fur before he kissed her belly. The bunny said nothing, even after he released her mouth so he could climb over her. Wide lavender eyes watched the fox as dark paws slid up her shirt and over her breasts, causing her mouth to fall open in a light whimper. “I’ve just been – Ah! – busy!”

“Oh?” he murmured softly as he nudged her shirt up over her breasts, the little cry replaced with a heated moan when he cupped one small, firm breast and dropped his mouth to it. The tigress felt a sharp twinge between her thighs when sharp teeth bit at the tiny pink nipple with surprising delicacy before he sucked it between his lips. “You’ve been watching me, too. One minute you look at me like you don’t know what to think. The next, you’re undressing me with your eyes. I’m starting to think you don’t know what you want, Carrots.”

“Undressing you?” she tried to laugh, but the sound came out as a gargled groan of delight when his hips nestled between hers suddenly.

The tigress was now very aware of the fact that the fox had tugged his shorts down, and stared wide-eyed as the tip of a thick canine cock that nudged against the softer shade of pink between the bunny’s thighs. There was something in the act that had heat rising between Fangmeyer’s own thighs. The taboo nature of the odd pair, the size of the male and the fact that the gray-furred bunny seemed overwhelmed with lust rather than afraid of it, the scents of the two. And her first real look at a canine’s arousal.

Fuck, I am so fired, she thought, even as another quick glance to either end of the hallway was followed by her shoving her paw into her shorts until she found her own sex. She was a little stunned by how hot and wet she was as she slipped one finger slowly over the outer lips of her pussy as she watched the fox brace both paws on either side of his mate’s shoulders. She bit her lower lip to keep herself silent as Wilde’s back arched deeply to allow his muzzle to rest against the smaller muzzle. When she saw his hips flex, testing, the bunny responded by arching hers to meet him. Whatever attempt Hopps had been making to avoid the fox obviously didn’t change the fact that she wanted him, nor did it change the way she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him down into a hot and hungry kiss. Certainly not their first, and she doubted it would be their last if the way the bunny writhed and tried to drag the fox into her eager sex was any clue.

Wilde obviously had other plans, though he returned the kiss with every bit of the passion that the bunny offered. The growl that escaped him was surprisingly deep, causing the unintentional voyeur to glance at the bunny for any sign of fear even as she allowed the first knuckle of her finger to slide into the eager folds of her sex. Instead of fear, the bunny only released a soft churr in reply before a surprised and obviously delighted laugh escaped her when the fox suddenly moved to grip her hips, lifting the lighter form and moving her into his lap. Fangmeyer almost wondered if her own anticipation was higher as she watched him hold the bunny poised, his claws raking through her fur as he held onto the perfect butt to keep her sex poised right over the achingly hard tip of his cock. He looked ready to say something as Hopps braced her paws on his chest and gripped his shirt. But that was the moment that he noticed that they were not alone.

By scent or a chance look at the door, the way the fox tensed for a moment when emerald green eyes met hers made it clear that she was caught. Caught with her paw in her pants no less, something that the fox quickly noticed as his gaze flicked down to see the now still lump in her shorts. Mortification and the need to flee were halted before they could be fully processed when the fox did the exact opposite of what she expected. His gaze was narrow, accusing, burning with something that was almost dangerous as his ears laid back in a threatening position. But rather than try to cover them or hide what they had been doing, he stared at her as his paws tightened on the plush hips in his paws. The sudden cry from the bunny was almost matched by the tigress when he used that grip to slam the smaller mammal down, impaling her until every inch of eager crimson was buried into the soaking heat of the bunny.

The deeply aroused tigress knew what it was that she saw in his eyes and in the way he had taken the panting bunny so suddenly while she watched. The move was pure possession, dominance, taking what was his in full view of another predator who had come too close to his territory. The larger predator was stunned by her own arousal, arousal that now had her knees weakening as she angled her hips and pumped two fingers into her needy sex as the squirming bunny cried out his name in surprised pleasure. One paw remained on her hip while the other moved up that slender back, pressing her close to his chest so he could drag her up and slam her down as his hips rose to meet the motion. The sound of it was as intoxicating as the sight and scent of it. The slick sound of an eager cock being accepted and enjoyed by a wet body about two sizes too small for it was delicious. The grunts of the rutting male and the blissful cries of the female had her bracing her free paw on the wall beside her, claws biting into the painted surface to support herself as the quick, hard fuck the fox drove into the bunny had her racing towards her own climax. Or maybe it was his eyes. Green eyes that glared are her now and then. And every time the eyes of the two predators met, he seemed to deepen his thrusts and quicken his pace until the beautiful little female in his lap was just holding on for dear life.

“I’m going to knot you, Carrots,” she heard him hiss as he lowered his muzzle to the base of one long ear, the sudden words causing a stutter in the pace of the hips that the tigress realized had been pushing back just as hard as he was giving.

“You… You’re what?”

The dazed and breathless question was almost funny, except for the fact that the male holding her growled his reply urgently. That was the sound of a male who was on edge himself, struggling to keep some part of his sanity in check while balls deep in the hottest little bunny their audience had ever seen. “You heard me, rabbit,” he repeated between grunts, biting her ear sharply as if to bring her attention to the fact. “I’m going to knot you because right now, you’re mine. And I don’t want you to think you can ignore me again, Fluff. You know you want me as much as I want you!”

“Nick, wha… Oh, fuck!” she groaned, her head rolling back to look up at the fox as she obviously felt what Fangmeyer was seeing. The thickening bulb at the base of slick crimson, the beginning of his knot that popped out of her as he continued to push the bunny to ride his lap. Her next words stunned the tigress so fully that her fingers lost their pace inside of her sex. “It’s about time! I want all of you!”

Whether it was the fact that she was obviously riding the edge of orgasm or that she actually wanted to be knotted by the larger predator, the tigress would never know. All she knew was that Wilde squeezed the bunny closer, the large paw on her hip pushing her down as his growl deepened. The sharp cry from the smaller female was part pain, part pleasure, and all lost into the shirt of her lover. Her body shook, jerked, quick breaths squeaking out of her in almost cute noises before the scream of final climax was shouted into his chest.

For a moment, Wilde locked eyes with the watching tigress one last time. Eyes that spoke volumes burning with a primal hunger; a hunger that was all for the bunny currently cumming around his swelling knot. And while Fangmeyer couldn’t actually see it as it happened, she had done her own research into canines thanks to a certain wolf she spent the better part of every day with. And she could certainly imagine it filling every possible crevice of the well-stuffed bunny as she watched Wilde’s sac jump and his eyes close. He dropped his muzzle to the tip of the bunny’s head, his growl mingled with a throaty moan as he came. The musk of their mutual climax hit her like a wave of fresh, hot lust that she sucked in without a hint of hesitation. And with a stunning rush of pleasure and the image of a gray-furred wolf in her mind, the voyeur clenched around her fingers eagerly as she drove herself to climax with them while silencing all sound behind a tightly clenched muzzle.

She recovered first, for obvious reasons. Her vision, which had spotted for a moment in the wake of her first orgasm in longer than she cared to remember, cleared as she slipped her fingers out of her sex. Wilde and Hopps were sitting in the large chair, both looking properly demolished and limp despite the spasms that still rocked the bunny and the slow rise and fall of the fox’s furred sac as he continued to pump seed into her. The bunny had her cheek resting against his chest, her eyes closed, panting through her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. The fox kept both paws wrapped around her even though his head was dropped back and his muzzle pointed towards the ceiling with his tongue hanging out.

Now, she started to feel like an intruder. It did occur to her, right then anyway, that she was still a visiting instructor and that they had just broken about fifteen regulations between the three of them. Her eyes lingered on the two of them for a moment as she withdrew her paw from her pants and, without really thinking about it, slipped her fingers into her mouth to lick them clean. The heady juices did nothing to help her cool down, really. Nor did the scent of the two mammals mated at the hip.

“You’re really big,” the bunny suddenly murmured as she rubbed her cheek against his shirt, her tone so post-orgasm dreamy that it caused Fangmeyer to bite her lip to stop herself from chuckling while she backed away from the door.

“No, you’re just extremely tight,” was his weak reply, forcing the tigress to quickly move away from the door so she wouldn’t have to keep holding back the laughter that threatened to bubble up as the two engaged in pillow talk in an oversized chair.

The feeling of shame that she expected never came as she quickly made her way down the still blessedly empty hallway, though she almost wished it would after watching what she had. Though, in truth, it had given her some things to think about, things that ran through her mind even as she made her way towards the main building and the project that was taking place in the basement. The incompatibility of species didn’t seem nearly so large as it had before watching a bunny and a fox go hard at each other, and enjoy every second of it. It made her own stray sexual thoughts about Wolford seem less… out of place. That and the way the fox had looked at her when he’d noticed she was watching had not been pure anger. She had seen that look before, after all. It wasn’t anger at being caught or even being watched. It had a been a warning from one predator to another. For him, what they had done hadn’t just been about a quickie in the projector room. Wilde had claimed that hot little bunny…

And the primal possessiveness in green eyes promised that the word share wasn’t anywhere in his vocabulary where Hopps was concerned.


End file.
